


Fuck You Gallagher. I Like You Too Milkovich.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Ian, Wall Sex, blowjob, dirty talking, mickey doesn't want to admit his feelings, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey doesn't do feelings so when he finds himself jealous of Ian and Ned he works those feelings out through the only way he knows. Being an asshole and threatening Ned.Ian has his ways of calming the other boy down which leads to other feelings neither one of them expected.Sex of course. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic.

"That your grandpa?" 

"No. Just a guy I've been seeing." 

"Oh that's a guy you've been seeing." Mickey asked, "You all picnic together? Gonna get a dog with a fucking sweater?"

"No we don't picnic. We mostly just fuck." Ian replied, "Like you and Angie."

He got up from behind the counter and left Mickey standing there licking and biting his lip in frustration. 

He turned to stare at the red head who was now putting more sodas up on the shelf.

"That's what this is about? Me fucking Angie? You trying to get back at me?"

Ian shrugged without looking at him, "It's not really about anything. You were locked up when I met Ned Mickey. It's none of your business."

"So why is me and Angie your business?"

Ian placed the last case of soda up before looking at Mickey, "It's not. I was just stating a fact. I fuck Ned. You fucked Angie. No big deal right?"

"You're fucking some old dude Gallagher." 

Ian walked past him and sat back down behind the counter, "And you fucked some woman Milkovich."

"Whatever Gallagher, fuck whoever you want." 

"And you fuck whoever you want to Mickey." 

 

Ian was jealous and he wasn't going to deny that to himself. Was he trying to get back at Mickey? He had no idea, but he wanted Mickey to feel the way he did. So far, that was happening, but Ian wasn't going to say anything. The rest of their shift they didn't talk to each other, but they kept glancing at each other then turning away. 

 

Mickey couldn't believe he was actually standing across the street and watching Gallagher with the old fuck. 

Mickey opened his beer and took a sip as he tried to read their lips. Hard to tell what the old geezer was saying, but it was obvious what he wanted. 

When they finally came out laughing Mickey tossed his can down and walked to stop right in front of them.

"Shit Mickey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"From the store right?" Ned asked, "Come on Ian don't be rude, invite your boyfriend back to my place."

Mickey scratched his nose with the back of his finger,"What'd you just call me?"

"What?" Ned asked, confused, "Aren't you his boyfriend?"

"Guys lets discuss this somewhere not in the middle of the street." Ian spoke, trying to break the obvious tension.

"Fine what the fuck ever." Mickey said, turning away and walking, "If the old bag can keep up with us. Walk faster both of you."

Ned looked at Ian for help but Ian just shrugged and motioned for him to follow Mickey.

 

They ended up down some alley way that was completely empty. 

"What the fuck is this?" Mickey asked.

"Uh you heard me earlier say I was going to meet up with him Mickey." Ian replied, "But you also heard me say that we'll see whoever we want."

"Guys there is plenty of room for both of you." Ned spoke.

Mickey looked at him, "Yo shut the fuck up before your face meets the wall." 

"Mickey stop being an asshole." Ian snapped, "Ned has done nothing to you. What the fuck is your problem?"

"What's your problem?" Mickey asked, shoving the red head.

Ned instantly got between them, "Mickey or whatever your name is just go. We were having a good time. You're more than welcome to join us, but we have plans."

"Oh really? Well old man what are you plans? You going to fuck Ian? Or does he fuck you? Do you take a blue pill because I'm pretty sure your dick can't get up at this point." 

"You know what Ned you should go." Ian said, "I need to talk to Mickey." 

Ned looked back at him, "I'll text you later." 

"No you won't." Mickey said, "Get the fuck out of here."

Ned sprinted off before Mickey could change his mind and actually kick his ass. 

"What the hell Mickey?" Ian asked, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't see what you see in him." Mickey replied.

"He's nice. He buys me things and he orders me room service."

Mickey didn't say anything.

"He ain't afraid to kiss me."

The words actually hit Mickey like a truck, but all he did was sigh and look away.

"Whatever Mickey, I'll see you later."

Ian turned to walk away but suddenly found himself pinned against a building.

"Jesus Mickey." Ian groaned, "Warn a fucking guy before you slam him into a brick building."

"Fuck off Gallagher." Mickey snapped, "Shut the fuck up."

He pressed his lips to Ian's for a few minutes before pulling away and flipping him off, "There's your kiss. Now are you going to see that old bag anymore?"

A grin crossed Ian's face, "You're actually pretty cute when you're jealous Mickey."

"Don't make me kick your ass." 

The threat was soft. 

"Are you going to fuck Angie or any woman anymore?"

Mickey sighed, "Fucking hell Gallagher get off my case about that bitch. No I'm not going to fuck her anymore. Why, you jealous?"

"Yes." Ian admitted.

Not the answer Mickey was expecting. The shock was clearly on his face.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on between us Gallagher, but I like it." Mickey said, "Excuse me for not wanting to fuck you if your dick has been in someone else."

"Ned and I used condoms."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Mickey asked, "You still fucked him."

"Actually he fucked me." Ian said, "I never once fucked him."

"You bottomed for him?"

"Well you never wanted to top." Ian reminded him.

"Well I might have to make an exception now."

"For what reason?"

"I'm going to fuck his dick out of you. I'm going to fuck you until you don't want anyone elses dick inside you except mine."

"I changed my mind," Ian began, "You're hot as hell when you're jealous."

Ian saw the small smile on Mickeys face but he didn't say anything.

"Coming to my place tonight fire crotch?" Mickey asked.

"You inviting me to a sleepover?"

"Fuck you is what I'm inviting you to." He said, "But whatever."

"I'll be there at the same time." Ian said, "Are you sure we'll be alone?"

"Positive. Mandy is with your brother and we all know she's not going to leave his side. Asshole father is in jail. We're good."

"I'll see you then Mickey." 

Mickey hesitated before kissing Ian again, "Don't be late."

He then turned to run to God knows where leaving Ian standing in the alley with a big smile on his face.

 

"You're going out again?" Fiona asked, putting plates on the table.

"You'll have a full house Fiona you won't even miss me." Ian said, zipping up his coat.

"Still miss you around here." She said, "Who you going to be with?"

"My brother." Mandy said, walking down the stairs.

"Since when are you and Mickey best friends?" Fiona asked.

Ian shrugged, "We just hang out and drink beer that's it."

"Just be careful okay?"

"Always Fiona." He said, "See you all tomorrow."

"Have a good night." Mandy whispered in his ear.

Ian smiled, "Goodnight Mandy." 

He closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone.

To Mickey: be there in a few minutes.

From Mickey: hurry up fire crotch we don't have all night.

To Mickey: Actually we do.

From Mickey: shut the fuck up smartass and get your ass over here.

To Mickey: on my way.

He put his phone back in his pocket and started the short walk over to Mickeys. He thought about Mickeys face when he first kissed him today and honestly Ian felt his stomach clench up. 

He just got that feeling around Mickey and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was how wild and down right shameless Mickey was about everything he said and did. He didn't give a shit about anything. Ian admired that. 

When he finally reached Mickeys house the door was already cracked signaling for Ian to come in. 

He walked in and closed the door behind him quietly. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up on the coat rack.

"Mickey?"

"In the kitchen."

He walked into the living room which was hooked to the kitchen.

"I figured since you wouldn't be home for dinner I'd make us some." Mickey said.

Ian walked into the kitchen to see Mickey walking around shirtless.

"It smells good whatever it is." Ian complimented.

Mickey stopped pacing to look at him, "It ain't wine and roses."

Ian laughed and Mickey actually smiled at him.

"I'm sure it's great whatever it is. I'm fucking famished."

"Well sit your ass down and I'll bring it in. There are beers on the table in front of the couch."

Ian walked to the living room and sat down. He grabbed a beer bottle and cut his palm getting the lid off.

"Son of a fucking bitch."

"There is a bottle opener right in front of you dumbass. Let me see your hand." Mickey said.

"It's fine." Ian said.

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand anyway to look at his palm, "Oh yeah fire crotch. There's a big gash across your palm because you can't look for shit." 

"Mickey I'm not dying I'll be fine." 

"Whatever."

Mickey pulled the red head off the couch and into his bathroom.

"If you move I'm going to put a gash across your pale ass face."

Ian watched as Mickey got out his first aid kit and mended his not so important wound. 

"You'd make a good nurse." Ian joked.

"Fuck off Gallagher, come on before the food turns cold."

Ian just grinned as he followed Mickey back into the living room. 

"What exactly is this?" Ian asked, "It looks pretty fancy." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure of the fucking name.Mandy gave me the idea." 

They sat down without the TV on like they usually did.

"How's your hand?" Mickey asked.

Ian looked at the bandage. It had a little bit of blood stained on it.

"It feels weird, but it's good. Thanks Mick." 

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while. 

"I'm taking my plate out you want me to take yours?" Ian asked.

"Thanks Gallagher." 

Ian walked them to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

He about jumped out of his skin when he turned around and Mickey was standing there leaning against the door way.

"Mickey-"

"Stop talking to Ned." He interrupted.

"Mickey what-"

"Listen to me asshole." Mickey spoke, "As I said earlier, I like what we have. I'm not fucking saying lets be official and be boyfriend and boyfriend either. I'm saying lets not see anyone else."

The words shot through Ian and he felt fireworks going off through his body. He had always been soft for Mickey even when Mickey had always been a hardass.

"And how long do you want to do that for?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, "I don't fucking know. Until we get tired of each other I guess."

"I don't think I could get tired of you." Ian whispered.

"Oh for fuck sake Gallagher don't say that kind of shit." 

"And why not Mickey? I like you. What the fuck is wrong with that?'

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it did I?"

Ian took the few steps over to Mickey, "Then why are you so afraid of admitting that you like me?"

"Not everyone can blurt how they feel every fucking minute." Mickey whispered, "It's not that I don't like you Ian. I do, but it's complicated for me. My father would literally kill me.  
You and I both know that."

Ian put his hand on Mickeys shoulder but Mickey didn't move, "I know it's complicated Mick, but I haven't left have I? I won't let your dad hurt you Mick." 

Mickey took a deep breath and put a hand on Ian's, but didn't remove it, "It's weird that I can be myself with you Gallagher."

Ian smiled, "You don't have to be anyone else with me. I know you Mickey."

"Fine." Mickey said, "I like you Ian. It bothered me knowing you were sleeping with other guys while I was locked up, but to find out it was an old man bothered the fuck out of me. I was jealous so the fuck what right?"

"No need for you to be jealous Mickey. I'm not going to see him anymore." 

It was like Ian could see the entire world lift up off Mickey's shoulders.

"I won't fuck Angie anymore."

"Why did you fuck her anyway?" Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged, "Not sure honestly. Boredom. Why did you fuck the old dude?"

"He was nice." 

"If you fuck people because they're nice I don't know why you're with me."

Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed Mickeys shirt and pulled him against him.

"What the fuck Gallagher?" 

"I like the fact you're nice but no one seems to know that side of you. Hell I don't think you even know when you're being nice." Ian spoke, "You don't have to be nice all the time. I  
like you because you're an asshole."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Gotta problem with that?"

Mickey just shrugged, "Nah not really." 

"Good. Now come on, the night isn't getting any younger."

"You trying to get me into bed Gallagher?"

"Don't act as if that isn't the reason you invited me over tonight." Ian reminded him.

Mickey went to say something but kept his mouth shut. He pulled away from Ian and turned away.

"Mickey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"I'm not stupid Mick. What were you going to say?"

Mickey turned around, "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say I swear Gallagher I will beat your fucking head in."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to tell anyone Mick and you know it."

"Fine," Mickey began, "Sometimes it's not all about sex okay? I enjoy your company. You're not my father who likes to beat on me. You're not Mandy who gives me a hard time over every fucking thing. You're normal and you make me feel normal. For a little bit it's nice to forget my shitty home life." 

Ian walked over to him, "You're normal Mickey whether or not you believe it. How other people treat you does not determine the kind of person you are. I'm beyond glad that I can make you forget what you go through for a little bit Mick."

"Don't you fucking dare go all Hallmark card on me fire crotch."

"I didn't plan on it Mickey." Ian laughed softly, "I just like hanging out with you. I mean yeah the sex is great, but I like you so whether or not we have sex isn't important to me."

Mickey looked up at him, "You're such a fucking girl sometimes. But thanks Ian."

Ian was just looking at him as if he was the most beautiful person on Earth.

"What the fuck you lookin' at?"

Ian shrugged with a grin on his face, "You're beautiful Mick."

"Shut the fuck up."

Mickey shoved Ian and turned to walk away but Ian grabbed his wrist, "Mickey?"

"Yes Gallagher?"

He looked over his shoulder to stare at the red head. He wasn't sure what it was about Gallagher, but he meant what he said when he told him that he liked him and he made him feel normal. He wasn't in love with the boy, but having him around made his hard life a little easier. Maybe he just loved him.

"You're always welcome to stay at my place when you need to get out." Ian said.

"Are you fucking serious?" 

Ian nodded, "I am." 

Mickey let out a shaky breath, "Than-Thank you Ian. Seriously."

Ian smiled at him and Mickey fucking hated himself for smiling back. 

"Come on Gallagher," Mickey said, "Come get on me." 

"You're so romantic." Ian joked.

 

"Shit Ian wear pants that don't look like skin." Mickey grunted.

After a few minutes of struggling to get Ian out of his pants they were laying in the corner with the rest of the clothes.

"That ruined my boner." Mickey said.

Ian rolled his eyes and pushed the boy down onto his back, "I'm pretty sure I can get your boner back. Hey Mick?"

"What?"

"Can-Can I kiss you?"

Mickey just stared at the red head. He thought about him kissing that old fucking asshole while he was in jail. 

He put his hand on the back of Ian's neck and brought him down for a kiss. It surprised both of them, but after a few minutes they got into it.  
Their tongues touched for the first time and Mickey secretly wondered why it took him this long to kiss the other boy.

Ian pulled back and ran his thumb across Mickeys' bottom lip, "What got into you?"

"Hopefully you if you hurry the fuck up."

"Cheesy."

"Gallagher your dick is at stake here." 

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled, lips grazing Mickeys chest.

He slid down the bed and pushed Mickeys legs apart just grazing his fingers along the inside of his thighs.

"Have I ever told you that you have amazing thighs?" Ian asked, looking at Mickeys face.

"Have I ever told you that I have a raging boner?" Mickey mocked.

Ian wrapped his hand around Mickeys dick without a warning and grinned when the manly man squealed.

"Attractive."

"Shut the fuck up and suck my fucking dick." Mickey ordered.

"As you wish your highness." 

He licked his lips before leaning down to wrap his lips around Mickeys dick. He moved his head all the day down before slowly moving back up.

"Get moving Gallagher!" Mickey exclaimed, voice sounding as if it was stuck in his throat.

Ian just hummed and began moving up and down Mickeys dick. He removed his hand from around the bottom half and moved it up Mickeys chest.  
He pinched one of Mickeys nipples causing the boy to curse. Mickey had sensitive nipples and Ian loved seeing Mickey react. 

"Fuck-ing hell." Mickey squeaked.

He reacted to the simplest touch and it didn't take him long to get caught up in the simplest kind of pleasure. He was an easily broken sexual man. Ian loved it.

He brought his hand back down and put both on his thighs as he continued to suck Mickey's dick. He only pulled off to flick his tongue across the tip a few times.

"Galla-"

Mickey's words were stopped when Ian's fingers traveled down to his ass.

"Look," Ian began, "I fucking like you Mickey Milkovich. Yes you're an asshole, but you don't give a fuck and I like that about you."

He traced his fingers around Mickey's ass.

"Stop fucking getting cheesy and do something asshole."

Ian laughed and licked across the tip of his dick, "Is that good enough?"

Mickey reached down and grabbed his hair and pulled. He was taken back when Ian actually moaned. 

"Who knew you were so kinky?" Mickey asked.

Ian pulled away and just stared at the boy who had raised his eye brows and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Who knew you were so fucking impatient for something up your ass?"

"Keep talking and my foot will be up yours." He threatened.

Ian removed his fingers and put his hands up on Mickeys hips as he went back to sucking him off. 

Mickey groaned and closed his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of Ian's mouth. 

Ian almost gagged when Mickey thrusted his hips but he used his hands to push Mickey down.

"Don't fucking move." Ian ordered.

He swallowed Mickeys dick right back into his mouth before Mickey could make a smart ass remark.  
He wrapped a hand around the bottom half and moved it as fast as he could.

"Shit." Mickey moaned, "Keep it up and I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Ian slowly pulled off and wiped his mouth but he didn't stop his hand, "Maybe you should do that sometime tonight."

"That's gross and gay." Mickey said.

"In case you weren't aware Mick you're gay."

"Whatever Gallagher just get on your back so I can suck your dick." 

Ian happily did as Mickey said.

Mickey stayed up on his knees as he leaned down and instantly took Ian into his mouth. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved sucking Ian's dick. He was nine inches of pure magic.

He groaned as Ian's cock began growing in his mouth, getting harder. It was something Mickey enjoyed but would never mention. 

Ian had his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed as Mickey sucked him off. He would let out small groans and occasionally arch his back off the bed.

Mickey licked along the bottom of his dick and went down to suck his balls into his mouth.  
Ian cried out and clenched his fists against the bed, "Holy shit Mickey."

Mickey grinned against the inside of his thigh, "Like that fire crotch?"

"Shut the fuck up." 

Mickey laughed and even with a raging boner, Ian thought it was the most beautiful sound.

"Want me to ride you?" Mickey asked, slowly stroking his dick.

Ian reached out for him but Mickey smacked his hand away, "Don't touch.

"Jesus Mickey."

"You didn't answer me." Mickey said, "Do you want me to ride you or do you want to try something new?"

"What do you mean something new?"

"Well," Mickey began, "I had something in mind."

He crawled up Ian's body and hovered over him. Hands planted on either side of Ian's head.

"You going to tell me or do I have to read your fucking mind?" 

Mickey got real close to Ian's face and licked across Ian's bottom lip, "I was thinking instead of the usual fucking, you could take me up against the wall."

"Son of a bitch Mickey." Ian groaned, "Okay lets do that."

Mickey quickly removed himself from Ian, "Get the lube bitch."

"Needy are we?"

"Shut the fuck up." 

If Ian had a nickle for every time Mickey told him to shut up he'd be living on his own.

"Turn around against the wall so I can prep you." Ian instructed.

Mickey placed his hands on the wall and stretched out his bottom half.

"You're acting like a bitch in heat." Ian said, laughing.

"Once again Gallagher shut the fuck up." 

Ian rolled his eyes as he knelt to his knees with a bottle of lube in his hands. Mickey never let Ian fuck him without lube, but staring at Mickeys ass this close to his face gave Ian an idea.

He had never rimmed anyone but he was more than happy to have Mickey be the first.

"I'm going to try something new." Ian whispered, "Don't freak out."

He ran his hands softly up the back of Mickeys legs before he reached the bottom of his ass.

Mickey turned his head to look back at the other boy, "What the fuck are you going to try? You better not go in dry bitch."

"I'm not now turn around asshole."

Mickey mumbled under his breath before turning back around. 

Ian moved in closer and gently licked up between Mickeys ass causing the other one to put a hole in the wall.

"Good job Mickey." Ian joked.

"You didn't fucking warn me that you would be putting your tongue in my ass Gallagher!"

Ian didn't say anything. He just grabbed onto Mickeys ass as he went back to running his tongue over Mickey.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey mumbled.

Ian grinned and used his fingers to spread him open a little more so he could push his tongue inside the boy.

Mickey let out a groan as he clenched around Ian's tongue.

"Jesus fuck fire crotch."

Ian took that as motivation to begin moving his tongue in and out of the other boy.

"Shit." Mickey whispered, placing his forehead against the wall.

With each movement Ian's tongue made Mickey found himself pushing himself back.

Ian pulled back and ran a finger across Mickey's entrance, "You ready for my fingers?"

"I'm ready for your cock put it in me asshole."

"Are you sure I don't want to-"

"Either put your dick in my ass or I'm going to shove my foot up yours."

Ian just rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed Mickeys hair and pulled him around so he could kiss him.

"Shit Gallagher this isn't-holy shit!"

The boy screamed when Ian grabbed his ass and lifted him to slam him against the wall.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian and pulled him close, "Fuck me."

"That's the plan Mick."

Ian reached down and guided his cock to Mickeys ass and pressed it against him.

"Fuck please." Mickey begged.

Ian bit down on his lip as he pushed inside the boy. At the new angle his cock hit Mickeys prostate right away.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey exclaimed.

One hand was digging into Ian's shoulder as the other one was up over his head pressed against the wall.

"Shit." Ian whispered, "Don't put another hole in the wall."

"Just fuck me and we'll deal with that later." 

Ian didn't understand how he could still be a bit of an asshole. Ian could hardly breathe.

But he slowly pulled back out and pushed back in as hard as he could causing Mickey to completely spaz out.

"I'm going to drop you if you don't stop squirming." Ian moaned.

"Fuck me like you hate me Gallagher." 

And that was all Ian needed.

He began fucking into Mickey in a way he never had before. His stomach was clenching each time he pushed inside the other boy.

Mickey was clawing at his skin and clenching around his dick so hard Ian was seeing stars.  
Mickey couldn't breathe at all. He couldn't take a normal breath as Ian continued to press against his prostate relentlessly. 

"Fuck Mickey, feel so good." Ian moaned, face tucked into Mickeys neck.

Mickeys nails were digging into the wall and it was hurting his ears, but he didn't give a shit. All he cared about was feeling Ian inside of him. 

"Fucking- hell- Gallagher ease up a bit will ya?" Mickey asked, words breaking.

"You-shit-wanted this so I'm going to fuck you like-holy hell-you wanted me to" 

Mickey tossed his head back against the wall and Ian licked right up his neck before biting down. 

Mickeys entire body was shaking. His thighs were aching from the position they were in, but it was a good ache. An ache Mickey definitely wanted to feel again.

Mickey wasn't heavy, but Ian could feel himself getting tired from holding the boy up and fucking into him.

"Shit I feel like I'm going to fucking burst." Ian panted.

"Me too shit," Mickey replied, "Be-Bed. Go to the bed." 

Mickey tightened his legs around Ian as the red head walked back to the bed and planted the other boy on his back. He picked up his pace and began fucking into the other boy  
now that he didn't have to worry about dropping him.

"Fuck!"Mickey cried, "I'm cl-close, fuck." 

The only sounds in the room was Mickeys pants and moans, Ian's grunts and the sound of skin smacking skin.

The tense feeling was happening in Ian's lower stomach and he knew he was about to cum.  
"Mickey I'm gonna-fuck!"

He bit down on Mickey's shoulder as his orgasm hit. His hands were digging into the sheets as his thrusts turned into small spazzes. 

Mickey bit his lip at the feeling of Ian feeling him up and slammed his hand against the wall. His back arched off the bed and he shot all over himself as an intense orgasm hit.

"Son of a bitch." Ian mumbled, pulling out.

He rolled over to the other side of the bed and plopped down on his back. 

For a few minutes the two just stared at the ceiling as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

Ian looked at his bandaged hand and chuckled when he saw that more blood came out due to their intense sex.

"What are you laughing at chuckles?" Mickey asked, turning to look at him, "Shit Ian. I forgot about your hand."

Ian just put his hand down and turned to look at him, "It's fine."

Mickey propped himself up on his side and looked down at the red head. He reached over and grabbed Ian's arm so he could look down at his hand.

Ian just watched Mickey. He studied his face. 

"Ian I need to redo this bandage. Maybe put something on it so it doesn't get infected."

"It's actually really heart wrenching how the first thing you think about after intense sex is making sure I'm okay."

Mickey looked at him but didn't say anything.

"What?" Ian asked.

"You're the only thing I ever think about Gallagher." Mickey spoke.

It was a whisper but Ian heard it. He didn't say anything.

"Come on," Mickey said, "Let me fix your bandage."

The two walked naked to the bathroom covered in cum, but they didn't care. 

"We can take a shower later." Mickey said, staring down at Ian's hand.

Ian watched as Mickey pressed a towel down on it to stop the little bit of bleeding and then put some kind of cream on it. Mickey rewrapped his hand then kissed the top of it before putting it on Ian's lap, "Be careful red."

"Red? Is that a new nickname? I prefer fire crotch."

"Fine fire crotch be careful. Next time use a damn bottle opener." 

Ian laughed, "Come on. All that sex made me hungry."

Mickey smacked his ass surprising the other boy, but Mickey just shrugged, "Shut up."

A smile crossed Mickeys face so Ian pulled him in and kissed him, "You're an asshole Mickey."

"And you're a dick but we can't change who we are now can we?"

Ian put his arm around Mickeys shoulder and Mickey just rolled his eyes. 

 

As Ian started warming himself up some food Mickey just studied him. He did indeed like Ian a lot, he enjoyed his company. But something told him that he might just love the boy.

"Whatcha staring at?" Ian asked, then shoving a fork into his mouth.

"I think I lo-" Mickey began, "Nothing." 

"I love you too asshole." Ian replied, smiling.

Mickeys chest tightened but the words also relieved him of a pressure that had been holding him down for so long.

"I love you fire crotch." 

 

Ian put his plate down and walked over to the other boy. He placed his face on Mickeys cheek and stroked his thumb gently across his skin, "Who knew we'd end up here?"

Mickey scoffed, "Shut up Gallagher and kiss me."


End file.
